The Slumber Party and Other Nonsence
by Rima Thundr Queen
Summary: Yuki,Rima and Ruka are planning a slumber party...will Kaname find out? R&R! rating will change. Looking for beta readers.
1. Don't Tell Kaname!

**The Slumber Party**

Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Vampire Knight.

**Hi everyone! I've decided to make a story about a slumber party with the Vampire Knight characters :P  
**

**Rima,Ruka,Yuki**

**"Yuki...are you sure you won't get caught?"**

_"Yeah Yuki what if Kaname finds out? He'll be really mad that you did'nt tell him about it."_

"You two worry too much, he's not gonna find out and besides, even if he does figure it out he's gonna be mad with the two of you for not telling him from the start."

**"You are so evil Yuki-sama, how very un-pureblood of you to have a slumber party without Kaname's concet."  
**  
_"I agree with Rima, Yuki what if we all get in trouble? You may be he his fiancee but we could still get in trouble for letting guys be at our slumber party."_

**"I'm fine with it as long as nothing bad happens..." said Rima.**

_"Rima! y..your actually going along with this?"_

**"Haaaiiiii." said Rima in a sleepy voice.  
**

**"Eeeesh, talk about being vague, Rima!" said Ruka with annoyance.  
**

**"Who's being vague?"said a voice with sheer boredom.**

"Shiki!!" the 3 girls said at the same time.  


**"We did'nt say anything about being vague...did we girls?" asked a nervous Yuki.**

"That's right Yuki-sama, we said nothing close to that word." Ruka and Rima said with more calmness than before.  


**"Okay whatever....Rima, where are the chocolate flavored pocky?" asked an anxious looking Shiki.  
**

**"There are some in Aidou's room, their hidden behind his "collection" shelf." said Rima with knowing eyes.**

"Alright Arigatou Rima, good night girls."said Shiki before running off to Aidou's room to get the pocky before Aidou or Kain went back to their room.

****

"Phew!!" the girls all sighed deeply."That was a close call if he found out about our slumber party being for us and the other night class guys he would have killed us himself." said Rima.

"I really don't think he would do that Rima, do you Yuki?"

"It's very hard to say wether he would get mad or want to come...." Yuki replied uncertain.

"Let the blood spill where it may....." said Rima in an ominous tone.....

Well that's it for the first chapter feel free to make requests this is gonna be a story where random stuff happens.(this is all after the fight with Rido and their all on vacation for now and the day class students were sent home, so the only ones there are the night class students....for now.)

Please review :)


	2. Secrets

The Slumber Party and Other Nonsence

**Chapter 2: Secrets**

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN VK *.*

"Touya, how do you always end up finding my pocky sticks?!" asked an enraged Aidou.

"Intuition." Rima said simply.

"Intuition my butt!" replied Aidou.

"Hey Shiki, I'm going to Yuki-sama's room to hang out with Ruka and Yuki, so try not to bother me okay?" asked Rima.

"Hai, but before you go can I ask for a favor?" said Shiki in his usual bored voice.

"It depends on what the favor is." replied Rima

"I'ts just that I have'nt recieved my morning kiss yet today........" implied Shiki

"I don't think that's a favor, it's more of a demand isn't it Shiki?" asked Rima

"Is that a yes or a no, Rima?" asked a slightly anxious Shiki

Rima sighed and walked over towards Shiki and gave him a soft kiss on his soft velvetty lips......and abrubtly pulled away from a confused Shiki.

"Why did you pull away?" asked Shiki

Shiki realized why Rima pulled away. Aidou, he thought mentally.

It took Aidou around a minute to figure out that they were giving him glares.

"What?...why are you two glaring at me like that?!" aked Aidou

"Oh...I see why you pulled away Rima."

"WHAT?!!" asked Aidou annoyed at the pair.

"I'ts because Aidou's not 'old enough' to be seeing something like this." said Rima directly at Aidou

"What? you guys making out? I see that all the time with Akatsuki and Ruka. Besides I'm older than BOTH of you." replied Aidou triumphantly

"True, but you and Yori are'nt into this kind of thing right?" the pair said at the same time

"How far have you gotten?" asked Shiki

"Tha's none of your business!" shouted Aidou

"Not very far huh? that's lame." the duo replied together (again)

Aidou's face got more and more flustered by the second.

Rima had an idea on how to completely humiliate Aidou and of course Shiki knew about it.

"You know what's really sad Shiki?" asked Rima

"What's that Rima?" replied Shiki, playing along.

"That Aidou is one year older than us and yet, the most action he's seen is others making out." said Rima in her emotionless voice.

"That's not true! I have a girlfriend for your information!!" said Aidou ticked off.

"So what exactly do you two do all day? besides playing checkers?" asked Shiki

Rima and Shiki are silently cracking up, while Aidou is too angered to speak.

"Alright, I'll see you two later then, bye Shiki, Aidou." said Rima as she walked out of the Moon dorm and towards Yuki's room.

Rima arrives at Yuki's room only to see both Yuki and Ruka covered in confetti strings.

"I won't even ask....." said Rima

"Hi Rima!! did the guys suspect anything?" asked Yuki

"No, in fact Shiki and I were just making fun of Aidou, for not having any action." replied Rima

"I SO wish I was there to see his face." said Ruka

"Rima, Ruka none of the guys are to find out understood?" asked Yuki

"Understood, Yuki-sama." the girls replied at the same time.

*In Kaname's room*

"Ichijou, are all the preparations ready yet?" asked Kaname.

"Yup! everything is all set, we're just waiting for the signal." replied Ichijou

"Good, now we wait....." said Kaname in a scary voice.

*meanwhile, somewhere with Zero*

"Hm.....I wonder if something big is gonna happen, it sure feels that way. Yuki.......I'm into fanfiction..." said Zero to nothing in particular.

**End of chp. 2! What did you all think? Don't worry the next chapter will be a bit out of the ordinary.....hehe hope you liked it! remember 2 review....if you'd like to. unil next time!**Yori walks in to see Yuki, Rima and Ruka covered in confetti string.

Ha! did you think it was over? Guess again!

"What are you three up to?" asked Yori

"We're planning something big for the night class guys Yori!" the girls sang except for Rima.*no surprise there*

"Hey Yori-chan, would you care to join us?" asked Ruka

"Does this involve teaching Aidou a lesson about flirtting with other women?" asked Yori, totally pumped.

"Yes!" the three chited excitedly.

"Count me in!" Yori said happily

"Alrighty then we've got one more girl to teach those guys a lesson, YAY!!!" Yuki said excitedly.

*with Kaname*

"Kaname....we've got a problem.." said an out of breath Ichijou

"What might that be?" asked Kaname

"Something went missing..."

"I see.....Ichijou, could you go check out a few books for me? I totally forgot that I promised th Head Master I would write him a report and I just don't feel like using my brain at the moment." asked Kaname.

"I'ts not a problem....um..which books do you want Kaname?" asked Ichijou

"I'll tell you tomorrow, so get rested up" said Kaname

"Alright, good night Kaname-sama"

"Good night and thank you" said Kaname with sincerity

"No problem." and with that Ichijou walked off to his room.

"So how long have you been listening in to our little plan....Ichiru?" asked Kaname

"For a while." said Ichiru

"I see....as far as I can see Ichiru, you now have two options, one: I kill you or two: you join us, so...which is it?" asked Kaname

"I"ll join, but I just have one question, what are you up to?"

"We're gonna have some fun with the night class girls and one day class girl." said Kaname

"This is getting good...." implied Ichiru

*Zero's thoughts*  
Ichiru.......you stole my ramen....eight years ago....what else are you gonna steal?

**Now it's the end of chp.2....phew....pwease rate!....  
P.S Please help me with ideas for the story! Arigatou!!!!**


	3. Surprise?

**DISCLAIMER: As you all know I do not own Vampire Knight TT-TT**

Chapter 3: Surprise...?

* * *

"Oh my gosh I can't believe tonight's the night!!" squeeled Ruka

"I'm excited too, you know." said Rima

"You could have fooled me..." said Ruka

"Focus girls! we can't get sidetracked especially on tonight of all nights!" exclaimed Yuki

"Hey Yuki, I think Kaname-sama is getting suspicious." implied Rima

"What on earth makes you think that Rima?" asked Ruka

"Well he's been acting kind of strange lately..." said Rima

"I think your overreacting Rima" said Ruka

"I guess we'll just have to be extra careful around him won't we girls?" said Yuki

"Yes, Yuki-sama." said both Ruka and Rima *Yori sleeping in case you were wondering*

*meanwhile, with Kaname*

"Tonight's a full moon, and tonight is when my plan is set into motion...." said Kaname, ominously

"Kaname, what is to be my job tonight?" asked Ichiru

"It's all in good time Ichiru, it's all in good time." said Kaname

"....Alright if you say so..." said Ichiru uncertain.

"Now leave me be Ichiru, and let me rest." said Kaname

"As you wish...." said Ichiru and with that said he left Kaname's room and srolled down the hallway.

"Hmm....Purebloods are very interesting especially that girl...." said Ichiru to himself

"WAKE UP YORI!!!!!!!" yelled Yuki, Rima and Ruka *yes, even Rima*

"WHERE'S THE FIRE?! DID THEY FIND OUT?! I DON'T WANT TO DIE YOUNG!!!!!!!!" wailed Yori

"Haha relax Yori!" said Yuki

"Yeah, we were just pulling your leg Yori." said Ruka

"Well that WASN'T funny!" said Yori upset

"We were just trying to remind you about the "plans" we have for tonight." said Rima

"How can I forget **that**?" said Yori

"Your right, well we better get ready then." implied Ruka

"Alright then girls, don't get caught, not now when we are so close, so just dress up nicely and meet me in my room in 3 hours!" said Yuki

"HAI!!!!" the three girls soluted army style to Yuki.

The girls all went their own ways to get ready for the big "plans"

***with Rima***"Rima?" asked Shiki

"What is it Shiki?"

"Why do you look kind of keyed up today?" asked Shiki

"I'm not keyed up Shiki, what makes you think that?"

"Nothing...nevermind" said Shiki

***with Ruka***

* * *

"Kain!!" yelled Ruka

"Ughh...what is it Ruka?" asked a very bored Kain

"Have you seen my purple tanktop? I can't find it anywhere?" asked Ruka

"Yeah, it's in my closet, I must have put it there by mistake, I'll go get it for you." said Kain

"Oh....thank goodness! that's my favorite tanktop." said Ruka relieved

"Here it is, what do you need it for anyways? you're not going to a strip party are you?" asked Kain

" No, why would I? when I've already got the hottest guy?" said Ruka

"I guess that's true..." said Kain.

* * *

***with Yori*  
**

"Aidou...." said Yori

"..zzzzzz.." * sleeping*

"He's asleep, even better..." said Yori.

* * *

***with Yuki*  
**

"YAY!!!! I can't wait for tonight!!" said Yuki excited

_"What are you so excited about, Yuki?" said an unfamiliar voice._"Who ar-!" said Yuki weezing because something hit the back of her neck, but not before she got a glimpse of white hair.

*Zero?... she thought*

* * *

**I'm sorry about the cliffhanger....I am just really tired right now but the next chapter will be up soon cuz I know this chapter was not as funny as the other one... :)**

**-Rima Thundr Queen-**

**P.S Pwease Review! **


	4. Zero!

**Chapter 4: Zero?!**

**DISCLAIMER: I WISH I owned Vampire Knight....* cries a little* TT-TT**

**Hi! Rima Thundr Queen here, this chapter is much funnier than my last one promise ^_^**

**

* * *

**

***Yuki's POV***

I opened my eyes and saw a familiar face.... Zero?..no...this guy's hair was longer than Zero's.....**ICHIRU?!**

"You look surprised, Yuki Kuran"saidIchiru

"The hell I would be surprised! were you the one who knocked me out?!"Yuki screamed the question

"Yes I did,on accident.....hehe....."Ichiru laughed nervously

"Accident my skinny butt! you did that on purpose!** YOU JERK JERK JERK JERK JERK JERK JERK!!!!!!!!!!!!" **saidYuki

"Now let's take it easy.....I must have hit you with my mask....sorry....."said Ichiru

"Fine....but why did you knock me out? and why are you still alive, I thought Zero killed you?" asked Yuki

"Well Maria Kurenai revived me and I knocked you out because I know about your 'plan'." said Ichiru all knowing

"Who told you?!" asked Yuki

"You did, just now" said Ichiru

"I...was.. just playing along and you fell for it so ha!" said Yuki

"What kind of comeback was _that?_oh well I've seen worse.." said Ichiru

"Well I.....hmph!..screw you Ichiru!" said Yuki

"I don't remember Yuki using all of these negative words...well only when she got mad." said Zero

"ZERO!!?" Yuki said shocked and surprised

"What are you two arguing about? I can hear you all the way across town." said Zero with exaggeration

* * *

***with Rima, Ruka and Yori***

"Hey Ruka, I'm worried about Yuki, it's been 3 hours and she's not here yet." said Yori concerned

"Don't worry Yori, I'm sure she's fine besides she may be small, but she packs a punch." said Ruka in a comforting way

Rima walks into the room and wonders where Yuki is since she's not in her room.

"Hey girls, do you know where Yuki is? because I checked in her room and she is'nt there." said Rima

"WHAT?! WHERE COULD SHE BE?! WE HAVE TO FIND HER!!!" said Ruka freaking out

"Don't panic Ruka, remember you said she could handle herself?" said Yori, trying her best not to freak out herself.

"I WAS ONLY TRYING TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER! YUKI'S PROBABLY BEING RAPED AS WE SPEAK!!!!!!!!" said Ruka crying now.

"I know, maybe Kaname knows where she is." implied Rima

"...Kaname..., I bet he had something to do with this! I'm gonna make him talk.." said Ruka while a dark aura swirled around her

* * *

***back with Yuki, Ichiru and Zero***

"Well Zero, YOUR BUTTHEAD OF A BROTHER KNOCKED ME OUT WITH HIS MASK AND THEN SAYS IT WAS AN 'ACCIDENT', THEN A FEW MOMENTS LATER YOU CAME ALONG, THE END!!!!!" said Yuki

"That's quite a story so what's this 'plan' you two were talking about?" asked Zero

"Does everyone know about the plan?!" said Yuki

"I guess so., and I want in" said Zero

"What?" was Yuki's brilliant answer

"Me too" said Ichiru

* * *

***with Ruka, Yori and Rima***

Rima and Yori are having a rough time keeping up with Ruka and her dark aura as they are headed towards Kaname's room.

'CRASH!' went the very nice and expensive looking door to Kaname's room.

"Ruka, I hope you're planning on paying for that." said Kaname, but Kaname noticed how angry Ruka looked and how scared Yori and Rima looked.

"Kaname....what have you done with Yuki?" said Ruka gritting her teeth.

* * *

**Hope it was ok this time ^__^ bty, if I don't start getting more reviews, I'll delete the story.......jk! ^^**

**

* * *

**


End file.
